Rickman Morty
Rickman Morty '''is the titular hero of the series, Rickman Morty. History Rickman Morty was an Ultra-like being sent from the Nebula Szechuan travelling with his Space Cruiser, to pillage planets of their Szechuan Sauce resources, notably the galactic fast-food chain Wcdonalds. He is known to be slightly retarded, infamous for standing upon Wcdonalds counters across the universal and shouting his catchphrase: '''WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB. This was one way to make Wcdonalds employees surrender their sauce packets due to the excessive cringe, leading to 95% of workers involved in such incidents, to become hearing impaired. Once, he made way to the Planet Jar, home to the Annoying-Pickles-With-Obnoxious-Faces, thinking that there would be leftovers of Szechuan Sauce from Wcdonalds Outlet 12022013. However, he was tricked! The Annoying-Pickles-With-Obnoxious-Faces, angered by his constant screaming and their own dissatisfaction due to a lack of Szechuan Sauce, turned him into a pickle himself, dubbed Pickle Rick. However, this backfired on them, as Rickman Morty changed up his signature catchphrase into a much more disgusting one: I'M PICKLE RICKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! His pickle self flopped up and down, the sheer impact causing the Planet Jar to crack and explode from within. The latent energies of the core, of course, turned him back to his original self, but not before leaving him with the Pickle Rick form as a form change. In the final battle against the Galactic Federation, Rickman Morty assimilated with all of the multiverse's Szechuan Sauce reserves to become Chairman Szechuan. He then did his two catchphrases in successive order, repeatedly, which caused every being across the multiverse to melt into Szechuan Sauce and die a horrible death. Powers *'High IQ': To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand Rick and Morty. The humour is extremely subtle, and without a solid grasp of theoretical physics most of the jokes will go over a typical viewer’s head. There’s also Rick’s nihilistic outlook, which is deftly woven into his characterisation- his personal philosophy draws heavily from Narodnaya Volya literature, for instance. The fans understand this stuff; they have the intellectual capacity to truly appreciate the depths of these jokes, to realise that they’re not just funny- they say something deep about LIFE. As a consequence people who dislike Rick & Morty truly ARE idiots- of course they wouldn’t appreciate, for instance, the humour in Rick’s existential catchphrase “Wubba Lubba Dub Dub,” which itself is a cryptic reference to Turgenev’s Russian epic Fathers and Sons. I’m smirking right now just imagining one of those addlepated simpletons scratching their heads in confusion as Dan Harmon’s genius wit unfolds itself on their television screens. What fools.. how I pity them. �� And yes, by the way, i DO have a Rick & Morty tattoo. And no, you cannot see it. It’s for the ladies’ eyes only- and even then they have to demonstrate that they’re within 5 IQ points of my own (preferably lower) beforehand. Nothin personnel kid �� *'Space Cruiser': Rickman Morty can cruise through space with the Space Cruiser. Forms - Pickle Rick= Pickle Rick Being turned into one of the pickle people, Rickman Morty gets a brand new form. Techniques *'I'M PICKLE RICKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK': Pickle Rick flops his massive pickle ass upon the ground and screams his second catchphrase. Causes major earthquakes to happen. *'Indestructible Body': He literally cannot get hurt nor damaged. Not even warped. *'Obnoxious Face': The main factor of cringe in this form. - Chairman Szechuan= Rickmao Szechuan Finally assimilating with the Szechuan Sauce, his love-child, Rickman Morty gains his ultimate form. Techniques *'Szechuan Ray': A ray of pure Szechuan Sauce that can turn literally anything, into Szechuan Sauce. *'Catchphrase Combination': He can successively scream his two catchphrases from his previous forms, which, when used at maximum output, turns any living thing into a horrible mess of Szechuan Sauce. }} Gallery Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Cringe Category:Parody Heroes Category:Characters based on other franchises